Comican
A '''Comican '''is a semi-magical species that originated in C-Continent during The Era of Magical Uprising. They evolved from Tterikai and share similarities to them including bubble bodies and stick bodies, but they also have many differences as well. Comicans are one of the more intelligent species on Comic World, and they are the most prevalent during The Era of Swift Change through The Era of Great Promise! They helped bring about great technological advances during The Era of Innovation and Genius. It is a common mistake to believe that Comicans originated during The Era of Swift Change because they were one of the main contributors to the new era. In reality, they originated late into The Era of Magical Uprising and later brought upon the new era a thousand years later when their numbers had substantially increased and the Tterikai decided to vanish. Appearance Like Tterikai, Comicans can be divided into two different races: Stick People and Bubble People. There are some similarities between all Comicans, however. They can have many different skin and hair colors They all have white eyes with black pupils and no unique eye colors. Like most creatures on Comic World they are mostly made up of alcohol and water. They all have light blue tongues and genitals. Bubble People Bubble People are the more prominent race, making up about 75% of the population of Comicans. They have a Bubble-like body, hands, and feet which they get their name from. Unlike Stick People, the clothes they were are visible. Their main body contains a spinal cord with a few ribs running down its entirety while their internal organs remain encased inside the ribs. Their hands and feet contain one bone each and magnetic compounds which allow them grab and handle things. Their hands are more adapt at grabbing things, but their feet still have enough magnetic material to provide slip resistance to most terrain. Their head contains a skull which protects the brain. The brain is very powerful, allowing a gravitational force between all parts of the body which allows them to float away from each other without getting detached. This also allows Bubble People to reach out a lot farther with their hands than most species, but there is a limit to their reach. Similarly, if someone tried to pull a Bubble Person's hand too far away from the body, the gravitational pull would eventually grow strong enough to pull it back into position. Stick People Stick People make up about 25% of the Comican population. They have a very thin and stick-like body, arms, and legs which they get their name from. Their limbs are all attached to the main body, unlike Bubble People. The insides of their body is very similar to a Bubble Person's except the bones and internal organs are a lot thinner. They also have the same ability to grab things with the magnetic material in their hands and feet. One key difference between Stick People and Bubble People besides their obvious body types is the ability of a Stick Person to camouflage the clothes they are wearing. Their skin secretes chemicals which allows almost anything that covers their skin to become almost invisible. Stick People have complete control over this ability, so a Stick Person could appear to wear clothing if they wanted to. A Stick Person's naked body is actually gray to light gray in color while their genitals are light blue, but while wearing clothing that is being camouflaged their entire body will appear completely black and their genitals will blend in with their body. Behavior and Powers Comicans are a very intelligent and very social species. They often like spending time with their own species and species of similar and lower intelligence. They can form romantic relationships and they participate in sexual reproduction. Comicans hold many different ideologies and beliefs which can correspond to the environment they grew up in. They are land-based and live on every continent of Comic World. Powers Comicans are semi-magical, meaning that a Comican has about an equal chance to either develop some sort of magical powers or no powers whatsoever, however the likeliness of not developing powers has increased during The Era of Great Promise!. If a Comican does develop a power it can be directly at birth, or during any other stages of life up until adulthood where the chance of developing powers significantly drops. Unlike Tterikai, Comicans don't have limitations on the types of powers they can develop. Some examples of powers include increased gravity manipulation, super strength, telekinesis, control over the elements, and more. Comicans can also gain magical powers through other means including genetic manipulation, merging with magical items or substances, or supplementing magic with technology that can create magic-like abilities. History The Era of Magical Uprising Tterikai of all three races began to give birth to Comicans late into the Era. It is unclear exactly why Comicans came to develop, but a popular theory is Darkai, Lighkai, and Shakai developing more romantic relationships between their races and breeding more often. Eventually, the number of Comicans started to rival the number of Tterikai in the world. Traditional Tterikai values and traditions didn't stick as well with Comicans because of Tterikai's focus on magic and Comicans only being semi-magical beings. Comicans had more of a focus on developing new technology and discovering the rest of the world beyond the C-Continent. Right at the end of the era, Comicans and Tterikai were on the brink of war because of their clashing ideologies. However, Tterikai decided instead of war that they would rather leave Comic World entirely and start over, which they did during The Vanishing. With the Tterikai gone, Comicans decided to expand and discover the rest of the world. The Era of Swift Change Comicans went out from the C-Continent and discovered W-Continent, First Dot Island, and Second Dot Island. From there, Comicans on different parts of the worlds became more knowledgeable in areas of construction, food production, commerce, and government. Cities began to develop in the states that were left there by the Tterikai, and new states and cities were created in the other continents of the world. Comicans became the dominating race of Comic World during this era. The Era of Innovation and Genius Rapid developments in the areas of science, robotics, and art were the defining pillars of the new era and they were all brought upon by Comicans. There were serious developments in genetics, time travel and Timespace theory, and space travel. An increased amount of genius Comicans came into the world and helped push the world into a more modern era. Near the end of the era, rapid advancements began to slow down, halt, and sometimes reverse entirely because of newfound fear about the future consequences of powerful technology, including the destruction of the entire world. Governments got involved and made regulations on the production of new technology and research. In some areas, especially in C-Continent, unlicensed production of new technology or continued research into some fields would be considered criminal acts. The Era of Great Promise! While technology slowed down considerably, there were still some advancements on Comic World. The harsh treatment of science and production by governments began to lift just a little bit. Instead of no new advancements, instead advancements were priorities for developing new businesses and corporations. In exchange for these advanced technologies, governments were reimbursed with a percentage of a business' revenue. This allowed both governments and businesses to prosper a little more, however individual cities in certain areas began to suffer and become poor. Comicans in other areas of the world took different directions. Some were completely allowed to develop new technology freely and bring about societies which were much more advanced than the rest of the world. In other parts, there was complete regression to the point where their lives simulated that of those in The Era of Magical Uprising or a bit later. Regardless of the differing societies, all Comicans started to discover that the rate of developing magical powers was beginning to slow down. No one had a clear reason why this was happening. Main Characters began to be born and started to grow up. These Main Characters were destined to be the focus of CWC, which is why the era was named what it was. Whether the Main Characters are really that special or not is debated among Comicans. Category:Species Category:Everything